A Serial Killers Justice
by Jemlela
Summary: A crossover with NCIS. When the team gets called in to help LAPD investigate a series of killing. It leads them to someone they never would have expected. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.
1. A Killer on the Loose

_**AN: This story will be listed 3 times as a crossover between NCIS and NCIS LA, just NCIS and just NCIS LA**_

_**AN: I am still working on my other stories, but this was just something that popped into my head and I had to get it out before it drove me crazy.**_

_**AN: Nate never left in my stories. I miss him and wish he will come back soon or at least we will find out why he left.**_

* * *

Callen and his team were finishing a difficult case. They had to work the case without Deeks. He was back to working with LAPD; they had been working to find a serial killer.

"Man, I am glad that is over." Sam commented as he finished the last piece of paperwork that went with their case.

"With any luck we can have the weekend off. I never realized how much easier we get things done when we have Deeks around." Kensi added.

"Don't I know it. Callen agreed.

"Everyone up to OPS." Hettie called to them.

* * *

"Since Deeks works with us as a liaison from LAPD; they are asking for our help to find their serial killer and I have agreed." Hettie informed the team.

"On the screen are 2 pictures that have been at every crime scene." Deeks explained. "One is of a little boy 8 or 9 who seems to be on oxygen. The other one as you can see is the word 'Why'. Why what, we don't know?"

"The picture is old. So that child, if he is still alive, would probably be an adult now. Eric, run an aging program on the child. If we can figure out who he is; he may just be our main suspect." Nate pointed out.

Eric immediately got to work.

"Well that saves LAPD a step; they were going to ask the FBI for their aging software." Deeks told them.

"It is up and running; but it will take time. So what else do we have? Something to do with why." Eric asked.

"Eric, blow up the picture of the child. Maybe if we get a better grip on the situation, we can figure out the rest." Nate suggested.

"It looks as if someone was abusing that child." Callen pointed out as he noticed bruises on the boy's cheeks. "Maybe the 'Why' is; why did this happen?"

"Or maybe 'Why didn't anyone stop it'" Kensi brought up.

"Deeks, does any of the victims work around children?" Callen asked.

"Maybe the child is in an orphanage." Sam stated.

"No, that is not an orphanage. Maybe a boarding school." Callen replied.

Nate listened to his colleagues talk about the situation at hand. They really needed to know who that child is; because if he is not the serial killer than he will definitely be a victim. Most likely the last victim; if all of these killing are on account of him.

"Both victims used to work at Star Angels; it is a boarding school in San Diego. One was the doctor and the other one was the principal. They both worked there the same time. Dr. Edward left in '95' and Principal Jacobs left in '92'." Deeks answered.

"Okay so we have a starting point; Star Angels Boarding school. We need a list of all of the staff, if they are still alive and their addresses. Also the year they started and left that school. So once we know who the child is, we can find out if he went there and who was on staff while he was there." Callen explained.

The team worked on gathering the information. The system has to first age the child to what he would look like today and then run it through every national and international database. They have their list going back 40 years. All they need now is the name and birthday of the child. Unfortunately finding the child doesn't get them any closer to catching the serial killer. Since no forensic evidence was left at the crime scene. The only thing left at the crime scenes were the photos and they have been wiped clean of any prints.

"You know who would be capable of finding this serial killer. Ms. Abigail Scuito, after all she did figure out about that Phantom killer." Sam announced.

"Perhaps we should ask Vance if we could borrow her, but before we do that we need something more to go on." Callen answered.

"We got a hit on the child." Eric announced suddenly.

Everyone turned to see the picture that showed up on the screen.

"I don't believe it; Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS." Callen finished.

_**

* * *

**_

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. They make me so happy and encourage me to write.


	2. Pieces to the Puzzles

"Wow, whatever I was expecting; that wasn't it." Deeks teased.

"We definitely have to tell Vance now. Somehow Agent DiNozzo is involved in this. We know he isn't the killer, but he might know who is and how we can stop it." Callen said.

"There is more than just that. It is a possibility that Agent DiNozzo will be the final victim of this serial killer." Nate spoke.

"Why do you say that?" Kensi asked.

"If we are right and that child was being hurt by someone and these adults did nothing to help him. The killer for whatever reason is most likely thinking that he will teach these adults a lesson and then kill the child as a way of putting him out of his misery." Nate explained.

"But what if the child isn't unhappy? What if he wasn't being hurt and the bruises were truly accident. Then this killer is killing for nothing." Sam asked.

"Unless we go directly to the source, Agent DiNozzo; we really don't know what is fuelling these killing. Plus warn them that there is a serial killer is after DiNozzo."

Callen took a deep breath; that is not a message he is going to look forward to delivering. He knows Gibbs is close to DiNozzo. He was close to Gibbs when they both lived in Russia but DiNozzo is closer to him and had been with him for 10 years.

"I'll do it. Wish me luck." Callen finally said. "Eric, patch me through to Vance."

* * *

Few minutes later Eric said, "He is coming online."

"_Callen is something up?" _

"Director Vance we have been helping out LAPD with a serial killer and discovered something you should know." Callen answered before turning to Eric, "Bring up the 2 pictures."

"Pictures are online."

"_What am I seeing?" Vance asked._

"These pictures were left at the crime scenes. We identified the boy to be Agent Anthony DiNozzo and we have every reason to believe that at one point or another he will fall victim to this serial killer." Callen explained.

_"Don't go anywhere." Vance ordered before signing off._

* * *

Vance couldn't believe that this was happening. The only one who might have answers behind this mess is DiNozzo.

Gibbs and the team were currently working cold cases. Gibbs was ignoring Tony bugging Ziva on the case. His phone rang. Tony, Tim and Ziva all looked to Gibbs as he answered the phone; something to do besides work on this case that wasn't getting them anywhere.

"Gibbs."

"_I need to see you in MTAC and bring DiNozzo with you." Vance ordered._

"Ziva, McGee, back to work. DiNozzo with me." Gibbs ordered.

* * *

Tony followed Gibbs up to MTAC. Tony saw the screen and saw the little boy on the screen. He immediately masked his surprise.

"Who's the child?" Gibbs asked.

"Recognize him, DiNozzo?" Vance asked.

Tony said nothing. Gibbs looked at Tony and saw that he seemed to be in his own world.

"What is going on, Leon?"

"LA's team is currently helping LAPD catch a serial killer. Those pictures were left at the crime scenes." Vance explained.

"What does this have to do with us?" Gibbs asked.

"Callen's team identified the boy to be Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

Tony gulped and smiled. So much for hoping they didn't know who the child was. Gibbs kept staring from the picture to his Senior Field Agent.

"_So Agent DiNozzo, what does the 'Why' mean?" Callen asked through the screen._

"Whatever it is you are thinking; you're wrong." Tony began. "You said the pictures were left at crime scenes, who were murdered.

"Dr. Pete Edward and Justin Jacobs who was the principal. Both worked for Star Angels. Did you know either of them?"

"Yes I knew them. I never saw much of Principal Jacobs. I saw Dr. Edward at least 3 times a week." Tony answered quietly.

"Why so much?" Vance asked.

"I was injured when I started there. So I was required to see him so he could look after my injuries."

"Can you think of any other potential victims?" Gibbs asked.

"_How did you get hurt?" Callen asked._

Tony's face paled, he really didn't want to answer any more questions. He never thought that his time at Star Angels would come back to haunt him. It was the one time he was truly happy, but it only lasted 8 weeks. Then it was over and he was back in New York. He hadn't been happy since, not until he met Gibbs anyway.

"There was a woman, Alicia; she was a teacher at Star Angeles. I stayed with her the entire time I was there. I wasn't allowed to stay in the dorm rooms because of the injuries."

"_Tony there is no Alicia listed on the employment."_

"That is because Alicia wasn't her real name. I don't remember her real name right now. It was a long time ago." Tony tried to explain.

"You have mentioned that you were injured and we can see that you were hurt, how did it happen." Vance asked.

"I fell off my bike, face first into some concrete. I ended up with a broken nose and a broken jaw. I had to have my jaw wired shut. I couldn't breathe through my nose because of the broken nose and since my jaw was wired shut, I couldn't breathe that way either. So I was put on oxygen. So here I was 9 years old starting a new boarding school and I couldn't breathe, couldn't eat and I couldn't even talk. Principal Jacobs placed me with Alicia. I loved staying with her. She was super nice and very motherly. I couldn't bear it if something happened to her."

Gibbs could tell there was more to Tony's story then he let on.

* * *

Please Please Review, they make me so happy and encourage me to update.


	3. ALICIA

"Callen you and your team keep investigating on your side. We will do some investigating on this side as well. Stay in touch and let us know if you find out anything and we will do the same." Vance ordered.

After the connection was cut, Vance turned to Gibbs. "Number one priority is finding this serial killer. You were only working cold cases anyway. You will take active cases as they come up."

Tony was really quiet. He didn't want his team working this case; it is bad enough the LA's team is working it, but at least he didn't have to see them on an everyday basis.

"Agent DiNozzo, until this serial killer is caught, you are going to be under protection detail." Vance ordered.

Tony closed his eyes, he knew this was going to happen; but he didn't have to like and he could argue against it. "That really isn't necessary. This so-called serial killer is in LA. I am not in any danger here."

"DiNozzo, this is not open for negotiation. We don't know if this killer is still in LA or headed here to kill you." Gibbs growled.

Tony hung his head in defeat. He knew he didn't have any other choice.

"Hey Tony, it will be okay. I am not going to let anything happen to you." Gibbs added putting a hand on Tony's shoulder for comfort.

"I wish you could promise the same thing Alicia. I really liked her; I wanted to stay with her and at Star Angels. But I couldn't; I never stayed in anyplace more than a couple of months. The longest place I ever stayed was the military academy, because I had nowhere else to go. He didn't want me." Tony answered quietly before going back to the bullpen.

"This isn't going to be easy on him. I would suggest him staying away from the case, but I won't; not when the whole case is based on him. According to Nate, this serial killer is seeking justice for an abused child that slipped through the cracks. Do you think Tony was abused as a child or was the injury really just an accident?" Vance asked after Tony was gone.

"I know there was emotional abuse and neglect. After all what kind of parent disowns his only child at 12 and ships him off to military school. But physical, I don't know. He has never even implied it." Gibbs answered staring at the door.

"But do you think it happened." Vance asked again.

"Yeah, I do. I had better go fill in my team on what is happening, because I know Tony won't. But we have to find this Alicia, before she becomes a victim of the serial killer. Tony will never forgive himself if she dies."

"Okay, find her. Use all your resources. But you do realize that since DiNozzo is a Federal Agent, the FBI has to be in on this as well." Vance informed.

Gibbs nodded and walked out to get his team started on this case.

Gibbs left MTAC and looked over the balcony to his team. Each was hard at work. Ziva and McGee were probably still working the cold case from earlier while Tony is probably doing what he can to find Alicia.

"Stop everything, we have a new case complete with protection detail." Gibbs announced as he came down the stairs.

"Who is the subject of the protection detail?" McGee asked.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs answered then explained the situation they were facing.

Tony pretended that he wasn't listening. Keeping his mind focus on the only thing that mattered to him right now and that was finding Alicia.

"The LA's team is handling trying to find the serial killer since the murders have been happening there. What we are going to do is track down the employees of Star Angels, especially Alicia." Gibbs finished.

"What is so special about Alicia?" Ziva asked.

"Does Alicia have a last name?" McGee asked.

"Eric should have emailed you the list of names they had already composed." Gibbs answered.

McGee opened his email and saved the list for easier access. As he read through the list of names, he did not see anyone named Alicia.

"Boss, there is no Alicia on this list." McGee spoke up.

"Alicia wasn't her real name. I can't remember her real name. It was a long time ago." Tony answered quietly.

"Kids call their teachers by their last name. Can you remember her last name?" McGee asked.

Tony thought about it and he couldn't remember because he never used it. He couldn't talk when he first met her and she had told him to call her Alicia.

"Not right now, I will have to think about it. I always referred to her as Alicia. She introduced herself as Alicia." Tony replied staring down at his hand as he subconsciously spelled out A-L-I-C-I-A.

"Tony, I didn't know you could sign." Ziva commented after she saw what he did.

Tony looked at her lost and a little confused. He focused on his hand and saw what he was doing. He was signing spelling Alicia's name. Gibbs was also watching him; he didn't know Tony could sign. How many times had Tony complained about Abby and him talking through sign language when Tony was in the room?

_**Please Please Review they make me so happy and encourage me to update sooner. When I decide which story to update next, I base it on how many reviews the story is getting.**_


	4. WHY?

Callen turned to his team after the connection had been cut.

"You heard Vance. Let's to get to work."

"How, we have no place to start. We have nothing to go on?" Sam asked.

"Do you really believe Agent DiNozzo's story about how he got hurt?" Deeks questioned.

"I think that Agent DiNozzo wants it to be true. I think that may have been the story that was told to Star Angels to downplay the injuries. Children who have been abused, they start to believe the lies they are forced to tell." Nate informed the team.

"All we have is the picture of Tony as a child. Somehow, someone else had to have seen that picture. We know the killer had several copies of the picture made. Eric send the picture to Abby, we need her forensic specialty. But don't tell her who it is, we will leave that part up to Gibbs' team. Have her find out if there are any distinctive marks as to where the picture may have been copied. If we know where, we may just find out as to whom had it copied." Callen ordered.

Eric got on in and sent to Abby.

"So what are we suppose to do in the meantime." Kensi asked.

"We have the list; let's start tracking down the people who have ever worked for Star Angels, before there is another murder."

* * *

Abby came up to the bullpen just in time to hear Ziva say, "Tony, I didn't know you could sign."

Abby saw Gibbs watching Tony confused. They didn't know Tony could sign. Why didn't Tony ever tell them he could sign? Tony was still starring at his hand spelling "Alicia"

"Tony why didn't you tell me you could sign?" Abby asked.

Tony seemed to snap out of it. "Huh, what?"

"You can sign!"

Tony looked at everyone confused.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Gibbs asked.

Tony didn't answer.

"You kept spelling out Alicia over and over again." Gibbs informed him.

Tony stood up and walked over to the window. He stared out the window as he talked in a monotone voice.

"I couldn't talk when I arrived at Star Angels due to my jaw being wired shut. Alicia taught me to sign as a way of communication. She read to me; she held me; she tucked me in at night. No one had ever done that before. I had nannies, they handled the basics. But they were never loving. I wanted to stay with her. 3 times a week, Dr. Edwards had to give me an IV for nutrients. The whole time I was hooked up to the IV, Alicia held me. In the beginning I didn't like how loving and motherly she was; it was something I had never had before. Alicia changed that, but unfortunately it was short lived and none of the other boarding school I was in, had anyone like Alicia. No one really loved me before Alicia and no one has loved me since. "

Abby walked up to Tony gripped him in a hug. "I love you Tony."

At first Tony resisted the hug like he did when they first met. Finally he relaxed in her arms.

"I know Gibbs loves you too." She whispered in his ear. "He won't say it, but I know he does."

Tony pulled back from her and shrugged. Gibbs walked up behind Tony and put his hand on his shoulder. Tony go down to Abby's lab and rest on her futon.

"I can't." Tony cried. "I have to find Alicia, I have to warn her."

"Tony, we will do that. Get some rest and then you can participate with a fresh set of eyes and a clear mind."

Tony nodded and headed toward the elevator. Gibbs went to hug Abby before she left.

"Take care of him. I'll be down in a little while." He whispered.

"Will do Bossman."

Gibbs waited until Abby and Tony had left. He turned towards his agents.

"Top priority is to find Alicia. If we ever want Tony to be truly okay. We have to find Alicia."

"Gibbs, how can we start to find her when we don't even know her real name?" McGee asked.

"Maybe one of her coworkers will know."

"On it Boss." McGee and Ziva said in unison and got to work.

* * *

Abby led Tony to her futon and made him lie down. She handed him Bert and pulled the blanket over him.

"I love you Tony. No matter what, I will always love you." She told him over and over again until he finally fell asleep.

Abby walked to her computer and opened her email. She saw she had a message from Eric. She saw what it was about. She knows that this has to with Tony. "I will find this killer, before he can come after you. I will promise you that."

* * *

"Gibbs, do you think that Tony's injuries came from falling or was inflicted another way. He just seemed so lost when he was talking about Alicia and how he had never known love before or after her." Ziva commented.

"Tony told Callen that the 'Why' wasn't what he thought." Gibbs began. "What is normal thinking in a situation like this?"

"Why is this happening?" McGee offered.

"Why won't anyone help me?" Ziva added.

"Okay, that would be the normal way of thinking. Now let's think not normal. Outside the box as Tony always does." Gibbs continued and then he realized the answer as he remembered the way Tony was talking. "The 'Why' had to have been Why are you taking care of me like this? Why are you being so nice to me?"

Ziva and Tim looked confused as to how the "Why" meant that.

"This is a young child who has never known what it is to be loved. He is hurt, he can't talk and this woman he is staying with is doing more than just looking after him. A feeling he never known before of course he would be confused." Gibbs explained before thinking _I will make sure you know from here on out that you are loved._

_**

* * *

**_

Please Please Review they make me so happy and encourage me to update sooner. When I decide which story to update next, I base it on how many reviews the story is getting.


	5. NICOLE

"McGee, Ziva, I want you to run the current addresses of anyone who might live in or around here. Warn them of the serial killer and assign them a probie agent as protection until this killer is caught. Also see if they know anything about Alicia or who she might be." Gibbs ordered.

"On it Boss." Tim and Ziva applied in unison.

Neither one questioned why Tony wasn't working the case. They already knew the answer; he was too close to the case and can't be objective.

* * *

An hour later Tim, Ziva and a van of probies left for the 5 addresses of the teachers found. Tim and Ziva questioned them, warned them and left 2 agents for protection.

"I can't believe that none of them could tell us Alicia's real name." Ziva said angrily scaring the 2 probie agents left in the van as they head for the last address.

"Maybe, this Nicole Johnson could tell us." Tim pointed out.

Ziva and Tim walked up to the door of Nicole Johnson. The probies stood by the van. Tim knocked on the door

"Hi, may I help you." The woman asked as she opened the door.

"Agents McGee and David, NCIS." Tim introduced as he and Ziva held up their badges.

"Are you Nicole Johnson?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, what can I do for NCIS?" Nicole asked letting them in.

"You used to work for Star Angels in Sand Diego, right?" Ziva asked.

"That was nearly a lifetime ago." Nicole answered confused.

"LA is dealing with a serial killer and all of the victims had once worked for Star Angels. We will be leaving you 2 agents for protection detail until the killer is caught." Tim explained.

"If the killer is in LA, why are you so worried about me?"

"We don't know where the killer is, or who it is. Just that he is killing the staff of Star Angels." Tim answered.

"Ms. Johnson. When you worked for Star Angels, did you know an Alicia?" Ziva asked.

"Alicia, no one ever worked there by that name. Not that I know of, anyway." Nicole answered.

"Alicia wasn't her real name." Tim replied.

"I'm sorry. It doesn't ring a bell." Nicole said before she ran into her bedroom.

"Ms. Johnson, are you okay?" Ziva called after her.

Nicole came back with a photo album. She opened up the album and took out a picture of a woman. "This is Christina Martinez; she was my best friend when I worked there. She took care of a little boy who was injured when he came. He was the only one to ever call her Alicia."

Ziva held up the picture of the child that she brought in case they needed it. "Is this him?"

"Yeah it was. She wanted to keep him, but couldn't. She left Star Angels right after he did, she couldn't stay there without him. His name was Anthony DiNozzo. He had just healed from his injuries when his father came and took him out of there." Nicole answered as she held the picture.

"Where is Christina?" Tim asked.

"She died 6 years ago of cancer." Nicole answered.

Ziva and Tim didn't know whether they should be relieved or not. Alicia was dead, but she didn't die by the hands of this stupid serial killer. That should be a relief to Tony right, or will it only make things worse.

"What did you think happen to Anthony?" Ziva asked.

"I'm not sure. I do know that Christina suspected he had been abused. She was the real motherly type. He was an injured child. He pulled away from her love. This 'Why' he is holding up is Why do you care? Why do you love me? A nine year old who doesn't understand love; it was a real eye opener. She couldn't help him; she had to let the child leave with his father. There wasn't anything we could do to help him. After Christina watched Anthony leave with his father, she couldn't stay and watch another child she suspects is being abused slip through the cracks." Nicole finished as the tears streamed down her face.

"Why didn't anyone help Anthony if you guys suspected that he was being abused?" Tim asked.

"Christina wanted to, but she didn't have any proof. The lawyer who dropped Anthony off at the school had told us that he had fallen off his bike and fell face first into some concrete. Anthony neither confirmed nor denied the story. With no solid evidence, no one was going to take on someone with that type of money and power."

"Thank you for everything. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call." Tim said as he and Ziva left leaving the 2 agents there.

* * *

Ziva calls Gibbs as Tim drives back to the Navy Yard.

"_Gibbs"_

"Alicia's real name is Christina Martinez and she died 6 years ago for cancer."

"_I will inform DiNozzo."_

"This will be easier for him right. That she didn't fall victim to the serial killer."

"_With Tony, you never know what his response will be. Alright get back here and we will figure out what our next step will be._

* * *

_**AN: I do realize that you wouldn't leave only probationary agents as a protection detail. **_

_**Please Please Review they make me so happy and encourage me to update sooner. When I decide which story to update next, I base it on how many reviews the story is getting.**_


	6. Got Nothing

Gibbs walks into Abby's lab. She is hard at work trying to find anything on this serial killer. Tony still laid on the futon asleep.

"So Abbs, what do you got?"

"Absolutely nothing. The picture is too common. It appears to be run through a computer program, photo shop. The killer would have to have taken the photo, scanned it into his computer and print these pictures out themselves. The most I could do would be if you had a suspect; I could check the hard drive for the photos. "

"So we have nothing and there is nothing we can do." Gibbs growled.

"Unfortunately not."

On the futon; Tony began to stir tossing his back and forth.

"Alicia! Alicia!"

Gibbs and Abby immediately went over to Tony. Gibbs attempted to rub his back; but he flinched away from the touch.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs growled out.

Tony immediately shot straight up breathing hard.

"It's okay Tony, calm down." Gibbs said in a soothing voice.

"Here drink this." Abby said as she hands him a glass of water.

"Thanks."

"Tony, I have something I need to tell you." Gibbs starts.

"Are we any closer to catching to catching the killer; or at least figuring out who it is?" Tony asked.

"I'm afraid not. Tony, about Alicia." Gibbs tries again.

Tony closes his eyes. He knows what it is that Gibbs is going to say. Alicia is dead. The killer got her too.

"You don't have to tell me. This killer killed Alicia." Ton spoke up looking down at his hands.

"No, Tony; that is not what happened. Yes, Alicia is dead; but not by the serial killer. She died 2 years ago of cancer. Tim and Ziva just talked to a woman, Nicole Johnson. She knew Alicia; her real name is Christina Martinez."

"I guess that could be her name. I really don't remember anyone calling her anything. When she was with me she was always Alicia."

"Do you remember Nicole?"

Tony stops to think about it. He remembers seeing another woman with Alicia, but he usually hid in his room when she had company.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Tony opens the door to his current home. Alicia is sitting on the couch drinking coffee with someone else. He walks right past them and into his room without even acknowledging them. Alicia gets up to check on him._

"_How was class?" She asked as she signed._

"_Fine." He signs back._

"_Come out and meet Nicole. She is my best friend. She teaches Physical Education."_

_Tony shook his head as he took out his homework and sat down at his desk._

"_Okay, I won't force you to come out if you don't want to. If you change your mind that is okay too. I am going to start on your drink. What would you like?"_

_Tony signed the letters R-B-F._

"_Root Beer Float; you got it. I'll bring back to you as in a few minutes." Alicia said as she kissed him on the cheek and left the room._

"_So is he coming out?" Nicole asks._

"_No, he really doesn't want too." Christina answers as she dished out the ice-cream and poured the soda on top._

"_Maybe he will come out after he finishes his drink." _

"_I doubt it; besides he will be taking his nap after his drink. I make him a drink when he comes in after class as he works on his homework. After he finishes his drink; he lies down to take a nap. Classes tire him out. Pete Edwards advises a daily nap will help him not to be so tired." Christina explains._

"_Well, I am going to go so that you can tend to him." Nicole answers as she grabs her stuff to leave._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

* * *

"Alicia had wanted me to come out and meet her. But I wouldn't do it. I didn't like adults; not even my teachers. They made me uncomfortable because I couldn't talk. The only one I was really comfortable with was Alicia." Tony finally answers.

"Did anyone else at the school sign so that they could communicate with you?"

"No, just Alicia." Tony answers sadly. He is never going to see her again. She is gone and he never got to say goodbye.

"Tony, we need to have a conference call with the LA Team. Are you ready to go up to MTAC, or do you want to stay here with Abby a little longer?" Gibbs asks.

Gibbs knows that he is treating Tony with kid gloves on; but Tony has been through so much lately and he seems to be really close to a breakdown.

"No, I need to get back to work; before someone else gets killed on account of me." Tony responds standing up, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Tony, you are not responsible for their being a serial killer out there."

"Sure I am. They wouldn't be killing if it wasn't for me. The pictures left at the crime scenes prove that. But what I don't understand is why?"

"I'm sure that Nate from the LA Team can tell us." Gibbs answers as they walk to the elevator.

Tony follows keeping his eyes on the ground. He just wants to go to sleep and wake up tomorrow to this whole thing being over. Before today he tried to keep his past from his friends and coworkers. Now everyone knows. He has been placed under protection detail so that probably means that he will be staying with Gibbs. Gibbs hasn't said yet, but he knows Gibbs and there is no way Gibbs would let him out of his sight.

* * *

The LA Team will be back in the next chapter.


End file.
